Broken
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Johnny and Lulu thought they had moved on with their lives, but when Lulu get attacked, the only person to make her feel safe is Johnny. Can Johnny help her and if he can, will it bring them back together? Jolu
1. Chapter 1

_Broken  
_

Summary: Johnny and Lulu thought they had moved on with their lives, but when Lulu get attacked, the only person to make her feel safe is Johnny. Can Johnny help her and if he can, will it bring them back together?

_Disclaimer: I don't own GH_

_July 2009_

"I know you want me," Maxie said, as she leaned over and started to kiss him.

Johnny stopped himself. "I can't do this anymore, Maxie."

"It's just sex,"

I" can't do this to you anymore."

Maxie wrapped her arms around him. "You're not doing anything to me."

Johnny pushed Maxie away from him. "I still love her,"

"If you love her so much, why did you break up with her and have been sleeping with me since you broke up with her? You are just like me; you hurt the people that you love." Maxie yelled.

"Just go, Maxie. "Johnny yelled.

Maxie just shakes her head. "You know you are going to come back to me when you realize what you have always known is that you are no good for Lulu. You are just as damaged as I am," Maxie yelled as she slammed the door.

Johnny sighed as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

He had been using Maxie for the last few months, yes he was attracted to her, but that is all it was. He loves Lulu and always will.

She was the one person that was always there for him and help him seen that he was a better person and look what he did to her. She had a breakdown, maybe if he never meet her that night then she would have kill Logan and had her breakdown.

But he couldn't do this anymore; he couldn't not be with her. He loves Lulu and is going to do whatever it takes to win her back.

He was a Zacchara after all and he always gets what he wants.

88888

_What a day, Lulu thought to herself as _she was watching down the pier. First she got fired from a job that she didnt even like and then the date that she went on with Matt Hunter just didn't turn out as good as she thought of it.

And then there was Johnny. Every time she thought of him, she could feel her heart swell in her chest.

There were so many memories with Johnny that, despite everything, shed kept hidden and safe somewhere deep in the back of her mind. She probably would never be able to get rid of them even if she wanted to.

Even though her heart swelled at the thought of him, and even though she still had all of those memories, shed believed completely that she was well on her way to being over him. It wasn't until the first time she'd seen him with _her_ that the confidence in herself had shattered right along with her heart.

Johnny had moved on. So if it had been so easy for him, why couldn't it be as easy for her?

Why couldn't she move on?

"Lulu,"

Lulu turned around and standing in front of her was Johnny. Hi, Johnny, Lulu said, as she started to walk away. She wasnt going to let him know that seeing the sight of him just make her heart beat faster. She was a Spencer, and they were stronger. She was going to let Johnny know how much she is still hurting.

"How are you doing?" Johnny asked.

Lulu just shakes her head. "Johnny, I cant do this with you. I cant pretend that you didn't matter to me. That we can be friends," she said, as she walked away from him.

Johnny run after her and grabbed her arm.

She felt his hands on her and she twisted away. "Let go of me!" She yelled, feeling her anger change into tears welling in her eyes.

He touched her face gently, the pad of his thumb expertly wiping away a single tear as it fall down her eye." I still love you, Lulu," he whispered, swallowing hard. I'm so sorry."

Before she could move or respond, he leaned into her and kissed her softly. The feelings and memories hit her like a wrecking ball and she couldn't work up the energy to push him away, even though she knew she should.

As much as she wanted to deny it, she still loved him.

He broke the kiss for just a moment before leaning in again. It was that one second of being apart that forced her senses back into place. "We need to stop," she said thickly, trying to swallow her tears.

All Johnny did was give her a slight smile. "You wanted that as much as I did."

"Maybe I did, Johnny, but that doesn't change anything. You're still with her. You still kissed her. You still lied to me,"

"I'm not with her anymore. It wasn't anything like we have."

"We had," Lulu corrected. "We are over. I have moved on, "

Johnny touched her face. "If you moved on, Lulu, why are you still here with me? Why did you let me kiss you?"

Lulu just shakes her head as she walked away from him. She knew that if she didn't leave now, she was going to do something that she would regret later.

8888888

Later that night,

Johnny was walking in the park when he heard a quiet voice. Is anybody there? he asked, as he got closer, he realize who it was.

"Lulu," he shouted with this fear in his voice. He walked over to her and tried to help her up.

"No," she screamed. "Let me go,"

He gently picked her up. "Shh, Lulu, its me, Johnny, You're safe,"

She looked at him with this fear in her eyes. "They are going to come back for me, "

Johnny gently touched her face. " Nothing is going to happen to you now, I'm here,"

"No, let me go," Lulu screamed. Then Lulu collapsed in his arms.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

Chapter 2

"Someone help me,"Johnny said, as he rushed into the hospital with Lulu in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Epiphany asked.

"I found her by the park like this. Is she going to be ok?" Johnny asked.

Epiphany yelled the other nurse to get a gurney for Lulu.

"Let us do our job, Mr. Zacchara, " Epiphany said as they wheeled Lulu away.

Johnny stood in the waiting room waiting to hear about Lulu when he saw Elizabeth coming towards him.

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, Johnny?" Johnny looked Elizabeth. " I found Lulu in the park and she was attacked. I just brought her here"

Elizabeth didn't even let him finished what he was saying, she just run off as fast as she could.

Johnny sat down on the couch and put his hand on his face. He was still loves Lulu and if anything happened to her, he doesnt know what he would do.

All he could think about was how afraid Lulu looked to him, whoever did this to her was going to pay for this. Nobody hurts Lulu and gets away with it.

Johnny, a voice said. He looked up and saw that Elizabeth had returned. " Lulu has some bruises, cuts and a broken arm, but beside that shes going to be fine."

"She wasn't."

"No, Johnny, she wasn't," Elizabeth said. "If you want to see her you can. I told her that you are here. She' in Room 2b," Elizabeth responded.

"She's still a little shook up from this,"

"Thank you," Johnny said, as he headed towards her hospital room. He approached her room and knocked on her door.

He opened the door and Lulu looked up at him. "Johnny, thank you. I heard that you saved me, Johnny walked towards her. I couldn't leave you, could I?"

He sat down on the chair and grabbed her hand. "Elizabeth told me that you are going to be fine."

"I am, expect I have to wear this cast for a while. "

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief that was worse of her injuries. "Do you remember anything about the attack?"

"Tell you and you go and kill them, I don't think so, Johnny. I think its just a random attack. You know you don't have to look so worried, I'm fine."

He grabbed Lulu's hand. "I love you, Lulu,"

Lulu pushed his hand away. Johnny, I told you that I couldn't do this with you, I have moved on. I'm glad that you were there to help me, but that doesn't change anything. Please just go,"

"Lulu," Johnny responded.

"She told you to leave," Lucky responded. "Do you want me to have to arrest you?"

Lulu smiled at her brother. " I don't think you need to do that. Johnny was just about to leave." Lulu responded, with this slight smile.

A part of her didn't want Johnny to leave, but the other part knew that if he didn't go, she would tell him that she loves him too and she cant do that.

"I'm glad that you are ok, Lulu," Johnny said, as he walked out of the hospital room.

Lucky hugged his sister. "I'm so glad that you are ok. I hate to do this to you, but I need to take a report. Do you think you are up to it? he asked.

She nodded. "I can do it,"

Lulu explained to Lucky everything that she remembered.

Epiphany walked into the hospital and handed Lulu a bottle of painkillers. "You are free to go,"

Lucky looked at Lulu. "I just need to finish your report and then I can take your home."

"I don't need a ride home, I'll be fine," Lulu responded as she stood up.

Lucky shakes his head. " You just got hurt, I wouldn't be a good brother, if I made you go home on your own, would I? he said, with a laugh, as he hugged her, trying not to hurt her arm.

"Okay let's go then," Lulu said, as they headed out of the room.

&&

"I'm fine, Lucky. I really am, you don't have to sit there and watch me. I'm not going to break," Lulu said. " I know you like to be the overprotective brother, but this is taking so far. I will be fine," Lulu said. " If I need you, I got your number."

Lucky sighed. "Fine," he said as he stood up.

She smiled at him. "Go home," she said, as she hugged him. "And tell the guard he can go too,"

"How do you know?":Lucky said, with a laugh.

"Because I do," Lulu responded, as she opened the door. "Goodnight Lucky,"

"Night, Lulu, call me in the morning, so I know you are ok."

"Lucky,"

"Until we catch who did this to you, you are going to deal with me being overprotective," Lucky responded as he waved goodbye to Lulu and left.

777777

He walked into his house and walked the stairs towards his basement. As he approached the door, he sighed. He let her go so easy, he shouldnt have done that, but he did hurt her pretty bad. Like he told her this was not over.

As he opened the door, he looked at the wall of his pictures of Lulu Spencer.

He touched her picture. You're not going to reject me again, Lulu. This is not over, he said, with an evil grin.

9999

Lulu tried as hard as she could to go to sleep, but every time she closes her eyes, she sees his face and him telling that this was not over. She lied to her brother and said that she remember little about the attack. She wishes that she remember nothing of the attack.

She got out of the bed and grabbed her robe.

_No, Lulu screamed as her attacker dragged her away. She kicked and screamed the whole way, but he had a grip on her so hard that she couldnt escape._

"No, "Lulu yelled.

Lulu then saw a figure coming towards her. She wasn't going to let him win. He was getting closer and closer to her, she needed something to protect her. She grabbed the only thing that she had which was a lamp.

"Lulu,"

"Don't come anywhere near me. You can't hurt me this time," she said, as she hit him with the lamp

"Lulu, stop it, "the voice said.

"No," Lulu said, as she hit him with the lamp, and he fall onto the floor. Lulu turned the light on and was about to dial her brother to come and arrest her attacker, when she was shocked at who was on the floor.

"Johnny,"

To be continued!!


End file.
